HEERO And the GBOYZ meet the Sailor Scouts
by Sailor True Heart
Summary: Heero and the Gundam pilots are in the past and they do not know it, Sm/GW x-over Read and Review plase...its not hard people!!!


Disclaimer I don't Gundam Wing or Sailor, but I do own Sailor True Heart!!!!!

A/N Sailor Moon wrote it but I came up with the idea. That said Enjoy!!!!!

July 28, 2000

It is a nice sunny day in July, and Norissa and I were enjoying a day in the pool. Things were going well, until the sky grew dark and, we hear a loud noise. At first we didn't think too much about it, and got of the pool thinking it was just anther storm but we were wrong. It was the hart snatchers again, and we didn't know just who the target would be this time. We went inside not sure what we were going to find, and what we did find was not good. The bathroom looked like ground 0. We went straight into the living room were we confronted our enemy. Without stopping to think I shout moon cosmic power, and Norissa does the same, but she says True Heart planet power. "I stand for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and the name of the moon I shell Wright wrongs and thresh over evil and that means you" I say as usual.

"And I am Sailor True Heart and I also fight what is right, so in the name of the plant True Heart I will punish you." Norissa says right after me.

"Ha, sailor brats you already too late we have what we have come for, but you are welcome to tray and stop us if you like." Our enemy says and I know exactly who it is and so do true Heart, but neither one of us say anything. 

"You bet we will buster."True Heart says, but the enemy has already gone and we had to join the chase. 

We continuer to chase the enemy until we got close enough to hit them with our powers. This time it didn't take us long to recover the crystal that had been taken from, but we still didn't know where it came from to return it. This bothered me and I started to think about on the way home. "Are you all right?"True Heart asks after I don't speaker to her for a long time.

"Ya, just thinking about how we are going to turn this pure heart if we don't know whom it came out of.

When we returned home, I tripped over something thing that happened to be lying in front of the stairs, and drop the heart and it returns itself into the body of the person it came from. I am shocked at what just happened and feel around to see if anyone was hurt. All of the sudden, the person, who is now in front of me, come too, and wants to know where he is and what have happened. "Sailor Moon?" The young stranger asks.

"Yes, are you all right?" I ask in return.

"My name is Hero Yuy and I need to talk to you, please." The young boy asks and it sounds like he is trying to tell me instead.

"Sure what is it?" I ask.

"I have done something really awful by accident, you could say." Hero says.

"What could it be?"True Heart wants to know and that is when I remember that she is still here, and listing. 

"I killed someone that was fight for peace much like you, and the other scouts do. I was not supposed to go after this person, but OZ, this really bad organization tricked into shooting the shuttle that her was in. And so I came to you to seek your advice on what I should do about it." Hero says.

"You can't change what is in the past, but try not to worry about it. I believe you when you say it is not your fault, and your story makes a lot of since so I will do my best to help when and if I can. Things don't always go the way you want to and if something like that happens you can't blame yourself for it. Just keep right on going, and remember I will do all that I cam to help you." I tell him reaching for his arm, or maybe it was his hand.

"Thank you Sailor Moon." He says taking my hand.

"Let's go upstairs and let you lie down, Hero."True Heart suggests.

After doing so, we led him to my room, where he fell asleep on True Heart's bed. We left to let him rest, and that's when the other girls came in to remind us we had study buddies. 

"Hay, dufis why didn't you call if there was going to be a battle." Raye says when she sees me.

"There wasn't any time and can you please keep it down, there is someone upstairs trying to rest." I tell her in my quiet voice.

"Change back and move it missy." She says to me.

"You see we can't, our guest might wake up and we tell him just who we really are."True Heart tells her to get her off my case.

"What you're keeping a boy upstairs? Is he cute?"Mina asks.

"Yes, but we don't know if he is cute or not because we are blind."True Heart reminds her politely.

"Can I see him?" Lita asks

"No it id better if we leave him alone and let him rest." I tell her.

"I just think you want him all to yourself." Raye jumps in.

"Sailor Moon might be right and you leave her alone." Amy says.

The next day I am the first one up and I looked around. I saw True Heart asleep on the chair and Hero still on her bed. I get down and remind True Heart that it is time for meds.True Heart took out her meds and asked if there was something to eat in here (meaning my room). Just as she says that Hero wakes up and again asks where he is. I tell him as I walk down stairs to get True Heart some milk. "Want something to eat?" I ask Hero.

"Yes, thanks. What do you have?" Hero says.

With that we go downstairs and look in the kitchen, and the same time I get something for True Heart and myself all in one trip. When Hero and I got back true Heart was sitting on the chair, but it had been moved so it faced her place. I placed her food in front of her. 

After breakfast we have to play a game of 20 questions, with Hero asking all of the questions and then it was our turn to ask him some. "HI, I brought her back." Trista says and Hero tells us that she has a child with her

"Hi, where have you been?" I ask her sounding like her mother.

"I went to see Hutaro and Trista brought me back." Rinni told us starting to cry.

"Oh Rinni Are you all right?" I ask her when I hear her cry.

Hutaro is gone, and Trista says that she is going to have to destroy her." Rinni sobs.

"Why would you do that to Rinni. Hutaro is her best friend." I want to know.

"The saffron of silence is trapped within her and she must be destroyed if we are going to have a future." Trista says before she leaves.

"Come on lets go for a walk and get out of the house foe awhile."True Heart suggests.

"Where too?" Rinni asks putting her shoes back on.

"How about the Little Champ here on the Island."True Heart suggests.

"Sure, Rinni take my hand, and True Heart you can take my cane hand." I tell them.

"I'll take someone so that you have a free arm." Hero offers.

"Then I'll take your arm."True Heart says.

We walk out the door and Rinni wastes no time causing trouble. Before we even reach the highway she pulling on my arm and asking me if we can get things that I know I don't have the money for. She pulls away from me and I try to chase her. And as if nothing is new, I trip and fall. "Are you alright?" Hero asks when he sees me fall.

"Ya, Rinni come back here." I say getting and she stops.

"Why did you do that?" I ask when she comes back.

"I just want to get there fast and get something to eat." Rinni says and I grab her hand warning her not to do that again. 

We started walking again and this time Rinni didn't give us any trouble.When we got there, True Heart, Rinni, and I discovered that Rinni's friend, Hutaro was they're waiting for her outside. When Rinni sees her she lets go of me and runs up to see her

"Stay here True Heart need to go next door and see if it is open." I tell Hero so he can watch them.

IT didn't long, because the store was closed, but it would be open a little later. So we just walked into the Little Champ. 

"This sure looks different." Heero comets looking around the small store.

"Different from what?" I ask surprised at his comet.

"Well I mean from some of the stores I have been in." He answers.


End file.
